


the fisherman and the blue eyes

by lillibb8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fantasy, Fisherman Dean, Fluff and Smut, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Smut, Underwater, i really dont know what im doing, mermaid, tritons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillibb8/pseuds/lillibb8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time dean (here he never meted castiel) tired of trying to save his brother a thousand of times, became a fisherman (??? YUP A FISHERMAN!) maybe it’s all about the hunter thing and everything, so he changes for a a humble home close to the sea where’s he can hunter and live his life, consumed by the pain of not having saved his brother and discredited by anything, he tries to move on. but while it, he met the most beautiful creature he has ever met in life, a triton. and he sees his beauty and everything but more than that he sees the opportunity, the opportunity to real comfort and money and everything. Dean changed a lot after the loss of his brother, most of the things that mattered to him, today don’t really matter anymore. (Trying to ask this his lovers, he lefted every. single. one).<br/>And the creature sees him back. Look so under of his skin that he feels unconformable and changes his eye contact, looking for something else far away…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. continuation of the summary:

He decided to become a friend of this Triton. He is claming/cathing it a plan or at least find out where is his kingdom or where’s that is the shit there it is. _he thinks._

 _meanwhile, castiel_ **(the triton, course)** feels intrigued by this man, he can see all his pain, is one of “his gifts”, is not one of the best ones, he thinks. but most of the time, he tries to help people, then he sees that the human that wants to get closer and let it happen.

But there is Meg a mermaid obsessed w/ cas who witnesses this meeting, and several others to come... planning to tell the king of all the area; Gabriel, The king. Knowing that once Castiel had contact with humans, it can be banned for by their world/kingdom at risk _. And that's what Meg wants a weakened castiel, so she can take advantage, at least she will try._


	2. chapter one.

So Dean get closer of the triton and asks: so you people really exist??? I’ve never catched one of yours type. You know, I was a hunter a long time ago. dean says (WAIT WHY THE HELL I SAID THAT?!) and thinks.

Castiel, the triton answer saying that yes, darling, we exist, we are the most beautiful creatures in the world, I can say by the way you’re looking at me without stopping. Are you hypnotized? _castiel ask and laughs_ while trying to leaving this human comfortable, and maybe get something from him. any outburst. something. he don’t know what he wants from this man. he only knows that he has more interest than he should.

 **Dean blushes.** And laughs too. (why the hell am i laughing? he can eat me or kill me idk, i think i prefer the first idea) he thinks.

And answers: No. I'm just ... curious. Where do you live? What's your name? There's you know... a kingdom and everything?

*meanwhile meg can’t hear the conversation (thank god!!!!!!!!!!!) but she knows the meeting, now it just needs a evidence.*

So castiel says to him: Why are you so interested? Do you wanna go out? We can take a bath together and everything. (why I am being so fucking GAY AND OBVIOUS HERE OK I WANT TO FUCK HIM BUT KEEP IT CALM WHY I AM SO INTERESTED AND FLIRTING AND EVERYTHING. GABRIEL. LORD.)

Dean looks confused and says what? I already said. just curious. I've been a hunter a long time ago… and never met a creature like you... so... ok. first off why are FLIRTING????? w/ me? and not really answering me? are you hiding something? do you wanna kill me? because if this is it, **you will just TRY.**

Castiel laughs REALLY loud *meg can hear it* and says do you really think you are more powerful and can fight w/ somebody like me? Look at yourself, fisherman. Wait. What’s really your name?

Tell me yours and I tell you mine, dean says.

Mine is castiel, now yours.

Dean. My name is dean. Dean Winchester, are u sure u never really heard bout me?

Cas says yes I’m sure, I’ve another things to worry about.

So… you live in like a kingdom….? Dean asks.

It’s not of your business, you know.

Ok, just trying to be nice here.

Yeah, I know. humans are not very good in this thing. TRUST.

Ok, now you are being mean. You know what? I'll tell you something, I was planning to figure everything about you and ur kingdom so I’d hunter you down, but you seem like a good…… guy? So I’m not doing it. My word. (WHY THE HELL I JUST TELL THE WHOLE GODDAMN PLAN TO HIM? AM I DUMB? **Or are just these blue eyes really got me hypnotized?)** dean thinks. And also asks can you, mermaids, idk, read minds?

Castiel laughs again and answers no, we can’t. But we can Seduce, and get what we want from people. Why? _Are you afraid of what’s it’s you in your mind, love?_ And thanks for the you know… honesty.

And I’m not a mermaid, dean. I’m a triton. Just to note.

Oh... ok a triton, that’s cool.

Yes, it is, sometimes.

Why _just_ sometimes? Dean asks.

 _Doesn’t matter. Cas says_.

So Ok, Dean Winchester, a old hunter and now fisherman, I have to go, maybe we see each other another day…

WAIT! Dean screams.

Can I see you tomorrow again?

I know it. _You want a date._ Cas jokes.

No. Really. I mean it. Can you? Dean says serious.

Yes, I’ll be here tomorrow, love. _And I don’t know why I’m doing this and I also don't know why are you doing it, dean. Bye._

*castiel then dives back into the water, and Dean thinks, it's so beautiful, i can even dream about something after this long time having nightmares. I can dream about trintos or something. or castiel.

Wait.

why am I like this?

 **Love at first sight does not exist,** and besides, he's from another world/earth, or whatever, he do not belong to this earth or neither to me.*

so when castiel gets back, meg confronts him, you know you can’t talk w/ humans, right?

yes, I know. and why are you stalking me? This is also a crime, even here.

Leave alone, meg.

you know **, I'm super duper fucking gay.** And I don’t wanna hurt you.

Forget me, _first off everything I don’t even know why are you so obsessed with me._

Meg answers with anger, because you're supposed to belong to me. I feel it.

Well, then, you feel it very wrong. Castiel says.

Meg leaves annoyed.

And cas sit back on a shell thinking about how much that human, dean, right? Got his interest, its driving him crazy, he wants more, to know more, he wants even touch him. Feel him. **What is this? Lord. I’m fucked. Literally.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND AGAIN my english sucks sorryyryryryr


	3. chapter two

_So tomorrow came, and at 4pm they meet every each other again, they both know something has going on, they feel it, they don’t know how to explain or how to say it to each other but they do know._

*they go seeing each other will already make more than three months and both feel very important one to another*

Meg cannot stop stalking castiel, he wants to see him out of the kingdom after what he said to her _(he can’t accepted he is gay poor girl)_ so she follows him everytime even if she can’t listen anything, she is always there, and its planning to take the king, to show him what castiel have been doing/have been seeing.

 

Dean and Castiel they get very very close, coming to the point of being afraid to lose each other, _they can’t tell if it's love or something_ , they just want to be able to connect, to talk, to see each other, to have a single touch if it’s possible. Castiel knew all the pain of the dean been trough and now can no longer leaves him alone, it’s no such thing as comfort, it’s something else. Almost like a bond. It is as if destiny wanted they met despite all the difficulties _. Dean became some kind of an anchor to cas. This cannot happened. It’s has gone too far. But what he can do? Dean is your anchor_. And he fears it. How can someone who came out of nowhere, a human, enchanted him so much that these times he comes to feel vulnerable near dean.

 

Dean was worried (castiel can see that, but said nothing, hoping that since they trust each other, he would tell about this worries or anything that is botherim him). **But there is this problem, dean seems always like that.** Dean carries so much guilt and shame back in his own shoulders, that is afraid _that castiel may see it_ , and lose interest in him, Dean has so much guilt for having given up of his little brother and can’t by a shred of those feelings out. _It keeps stored, like one of those old treasure chests and buried in guarded places and hidden, to anyone to be able to want to play._

little did he know that Castiel could see through all this pain, and felt with him, perhaps the bound they have been getting stronger because of it. And perhaps castiel feel betrayed by Dean don’t communicate with it/with him. Until one day they talk about it.

So It’s It was a Saturday morning and Dean really looks tired but keep it, you know, I’m not, I’m fine, TOTALLY FINE.

So cas said, why? Why don’t you talk about it? **I know everything, dean.** I know about this pain that you carry, know bout your brother, I know how much you feel guilty WHEN YOU’RE NOT, you searched for him for years, please, love, stop blaming yourself.

Dean get angry and says how???? Are you capable of what?? See my past, or whats in my mind? And who are you to tell me how I drive my feelings or my guilty, I carried it for years, I lived it, It’s mine, you don’t know anything about that.

So cas start explain to him that his “gift” is see the pain about the others, he can see what’s someone been through, and it’s not easy, when he loves someone, the feelings of that person start to corrupt him, and he don’t know what to do. The last time that it happened it was like 25 years ago. I've never been in love since your fucking green eyes.

and asks who I am, Dean? what kind of question is that? I'm castiel. I'm here. I know that you know what I mean to you, and I feel the same and it hurts, it hurts, there's times when im trying to sleep and I have dreams about you, bout demons, my scales come to shake. I may don’t know by what you went through, Dean. **But I know what you felt at all those fucking times**. I know how you feel. **This is not something you are able to hide, at least not from me.** I’m sorry.

So cas wait while dean just stares at him with tears on his eyes,

then Dean is caught doing something that he thought he would never do. he enters the water, until the stone that cas where, and kisses him. And kiss him with such ease that even he can’t explain, it was something they both had need. Desire. For a long fucking time. _Dean can’t stop crying while kissing castiel. and castiel understands, so he start to shake things off, he put the pants of dean on the floor and begs him to stop crying, and asks to look him in the eyes while he proves the best there is on earth. He._

So cas puts it in his mouth, and Dean starts moaning, _so cas stop for a moment and says a little more louder, baby, we're middle of the ocean, you can. go._

So cas swallows and prove all the sperm of Dean and it feels like heaven. **Dean yells the name of castiel at the end of everything.**

it is not a fuck, you know, but certainly cheer me up, Dean says laughing.

So cas answers if this was a fuck, baby, it would be so much more good. wait. this day will come. and I will fuck you so fucking hard that you might scream your troath out.

Dean frightened looks and says, _let's see so, you know, who is fucking who._

*meg can’t believe in her eyes, so she made up her decision, she will tell the king. And fuck the rest. If she can’t have cas, so NOBODY can.*

 

 


	4. chapter 3 (the last one, i think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this sucks I KNOW OK :-( but it is a gift from chritmas (amigo oculto) to my friend bea, i know that its not wow and its shit BUT THERES LOVE AND DESTIEL IN IT. i hope you like it. i really do. love you.

So meg tells the king all the things she saw (yup even the dirty ones) the king at 1st didn’t believe, course but she said: I can take you there, my king! You’ll see with those eyes of yours!!!   
So the king wait for the next morning and followed her and castiel,   
They were about to be discovered and it’s not gonna be very good.  
Once that Gabriel saw castiel and dean talking and laughing, he knew was true, the king has a connection that can feel when one of his is in love, and cas was, very, completely in love w/ that human.

  
Continue… **(actually i dont know)**

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my english sucks and i tried my best here.


End file.
